Etched In Sharpie
by PinkWoozle
Summary: She walked over to the wall, beside her locker, and saw their promise, etched in sharpie // Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Rachel slowly walked down the hall, on her way to Glee rehearsal.

The walk from history class to the choir room, was always a peaceful one, as her teacher always let the students off 10 minutes early. Why? No one knew, but according to rumours , he uses that time to take drugs. The stupidity of the rumour was extraordinary, but most students spent this time making out in their cars.

As Rachel walked past the lockers, she named their owners, in her head. _Jack, Harry, Matt, Quinn, Mike, Brittany... Me _.

She walked over to the wall beside her locker, and saw their promise, etched in Sharpie.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but reasoned, with herself, that walking into Glee, looking disastrous, would be unprofessional.

But the hurt went beyond broken promises, so Rachel could not help but pull out her own Sharpie, and alter the heart on the wall.

She took her pen, and drew a single zig-zag line through the middle of the heart.

The heart , within which stood the phrase _QF+RB_.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn POV

I let the tears fall, as there was no one here to laugh. I saw what Rachel had done to our heart on the wall. I'd never felt pain like this, ever.

I need to apologize to Rachel, but how am I going to do that with Finn following me around like a puppy? Not that I had discouraged him, and that was exactly the problem.

I need more time to think about this.

In Glee, still Q POV

"Okay, guys, we need to work on our performing!" said Mr Schuester.

"Uh, aren't we already amazing singers?" asked Kurt, 'subtly'

"Not performing as in singing, but as in how we present ourselves! You guys are good, but there's always room for improvement, that's why your homework this week is to perform a song by somebody who doesn't just sing, they perform! Any examples?" Mr Schue replied

Several people raised their hands

"Lady G-gaga" said Tina

"Michael Jackson" said Mercedes, and several people got teary-eyed.

Then the two words that came out of Kurt's mouth gave me an incredible idea; "Katy Perry"

Later on, still Q POV

I sat in my room, searching on Google , for what I was looking for. I found it quickly, and began to practice my Glee homework.

Next day, In Glee, still Q POV

"Mr Schue, I finished my homework piece" I said nervously

"Already? Well the stage is yours..."

I waited for the band to be ready and then I started to sing, whilst looking intently into Rachel's eyes;

_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
__I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed___

_You said move on, where do I go?__  
__I guess second best is all I will know___

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do__  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes___

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy with a surprise center__  
__How do I get better once I've had the best?__  
__You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test___

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!__  
__He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself___

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do__  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into___

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret__  
__How I could let myself let you go__  
__Now, now the lesson's learned__  
__I touched it, I was burned__  
__Oh, I think you should know!___

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do__  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes___

_Oh, won't you walk through?__  
__And bust in the door and take me away?__  
__Oh, no more mistakes__  
__'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

"Wow, Quinn, that was amazing!" said Mr Schue, and I smiled in return, never taking my eyes off Rachel

Rachel POV

This is beyond inappropriate. I'm going to fight in the only way I know how. The 'Song War' is on!


End file.
